Fight For Life
by crissingirl123
Summary: Scott was always this innocent and shy little boy since he's in highschool, he was always the boy who gets beaten up and hadn't any friends because of it. Until some guy, Derek, kidnaps him and bites him. From now on Scott will fight for his rights and life. MAIN CHARACTERS CAN CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Teen Wolf fic! Please be nice to me XD! But tell me if you don't like it or if you do like it!**

**I'm from the Netherlands and my English is not perfect. It's actually pretty bad… I hope you can read through it!...**

**Summary: Scott was always this innocent and shy little boy since he's in highschool, he was always the boy who gets beaten up and hadn't any friends because of it. Until some guy, Derek, kidnaps him and bites him. From now on Scott will fight for his rights and life.**

**This is a story as main characters: Scott, Stiles and Derek... but I could only chose two :'( (so it can change...) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Everyone is looking for him. The police, his mother and even some people on school are doing his best to get the kid back. Some of them just because they need someone to beat up. Others because they really feel sorry for his mother or other who really care about Scott. Not that they will ever admit. They will always say that they are looking for him because of something else, not because they like or even love the handsome boy.

But right now it didn't matter. The boy is gone now for four days. People are making stories, stories that can't be true. That he finally did what everyone had been asking him. That he finally just disappeared like everyone said, but never really meant. That he did some spell and was gone, but that wasn't true.

But Scott himself didn't have any clue where he is right now. He's in some building and he doesn't like it. It's dark and every night someone appears, but doesn't come inside. Like the big man is waiting for someone. And Scott doesn't like the thoughts of that. But this night it was different. Because another guy appeared too this night. This other guy was a little smaller, but looked scarier. He heard them talking about that he's the one. That he needs to be turned. And Scott hoped that they don't mean them.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Scott asked nervously as the guy came inside.

"Shhhh… you don't have to be scared of me. My name is Derek and I'm only going to help you. " The guys eyes turned yellow at his last comment and Scott almost started to scream. Almost.

"Do-Don't, I appreciate your help, but I don't need it. I-I'm fine" Scott stuttered and god he hated it when he stuttered. He used to be this strong person. Until the first day at high school, since then he's this stupid little boy who everyone makes fun off. Everyone tells him he's a coward and Scott starts to believe it.

"You're fine?" The guy, Derek, asked in disbelieve. "Yeah sure…" He added as he carefully made a little cut in Scott's face with his nails. "Not that it matters, I still need _your_ help" Scott just watches in disbelieve what Derek is doing. What is happening to his eyes and nails? He has to be dreaming? This can't be happening!

"Just don't move and this will be over in a minute" And then those eyes were yellow again and his teeth chanced. And even if Derek had told Scott to move, he can't.

"Wh-what are you do- aaaaaah" Derek teeth disappeared in Scott's flesh and soon was there blood streaming over his stomach. The teeth were biting in his flesh forming a fresh wound. Scott had to fight back his tears, because damn that hurts!

"How.. what… who… that…?"

"How did I do that? Well you can do that too in a little while" He said as he pulled Scott's shirt back in place. He had to remove it a little for the perfect bite. Maybe was Derek enjoying this a little too much. But he knew that in a few weeks, this boy will be strong then he is and then he won't be able to do this ever again. Than it will be probably the other way around. "There is one thing you should know before I throw you out of this house!" Derek screamed angrily at the surprised boy, who slowly nodded. "You don't say anyone anything about this! And if you do I know where to find you! I will always find you when I want to find you and you can run away, but I'll be faster! Do you hear me? It's useless!" Derek screamed into Scott's ears.

"Ye-yes, I hear you"

"Good! Now go!" Scott slowly got on his feet. He was a little weak because he lost lots of blood, but slowly he had made a few steps. But this wasn't fast enough for Derek. "I said go!" He said as he pushed Scott out of the house. And there he was. Alone in the woods. He had no idea where to go. So he just walked. He walked until he found something that he knew. Something that he recognized. And he did find something. Well, not something, but someone. Stiles was sitting on a rock. Fishing. Stiles was one of those popular guys who didn't give a shit about him. He didn't beat the crap out of him though and that's why he gave it a shot and walked towards the boy on the big stone.

"How can I get out of here, dude?" Scott asked. He did his best not to stutter in front of this guy. He already thinks he's a coward and Scott doesn't want to make this worse.

"Wow, man! Are you okay? You look like shit!" Scott was surprised that Stiles cared so much but soon answered.

"I'm fine. It's only a little bit blood"

"A little bit? Your whole shirt is drowned!" Stiles was soon on his feet and without any warn he lifted Scott's shirt a little. Curious to see what is under it. But there was nothing. "Wow! There is nothing? Isn't this your blood?" Stiles asked.

"There-there is nothing?" Scott asked in disbelieve. "But he- and I- and the blood- and those teeth…"

"Who man, shut up! You're saying weird shit!" Stiles said. "Let's just take you home" He added as he put his arm across Scott's shoulders.

"No dude, it's fine. If you just tell me where to go, I'll find it on my own"

"I can't just let you go alone after whatever happened to you. I'm not that big of the dick" Stiles said as he pulled Scott with him. Giving him a look that it is really okay. And without any talking they soon arrived at Scott's house.

"Thanks I guess"

"You're welcome, man. When you need me, call me" Stiles said as he gave Scott a paper with a number. And Scott couldn't believe what was happening. Did he really just become friends with that guy? It's probably all an act. But Scott really wants to believe it. He wants to believe that after all this shit something good can happen.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And tell me what you thought!**

**Should I continue this or not? I'm writing like ten stories at the same time right now and I really should stop… but just tell me if you're interested in another chapter! XD**

**Crissingirl123**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone who is reading this! Thanks for the review/favorites/alerts on this story! But you really should know that I update stories like once a week (mostly)... So don't expect updates to be soon! But I don't have school for the next seven weeks, so maybe I'll update faster..! :P**

**But even though I'm writing lots of stories at the same time I decided to finish this one too! But you want Stiles and Scott to be together? Like together together? Like boyfriends? I don't really read lots of TeenWolf fanfictions, but I do scroll over tumblr sometimes and I do see people there who ship them... So I guess they can be more then friends, if you all want that! XD**

**But for now enjoy the next chapter! And review and tell me if you liked it or not! XD (And I changed the image! XD)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The day after Scott and Stiles had first really talked to each other was Stiles home alone. His father had to leave home for work even earlier than normal and normally Stiles would be upset about it, but today he couldn't care less. He was making a plan of how he's going to find out Scott his secret. He needed to know this for the schoolpaper, because yes. Stiles was one of those people, who writes for the school newspaper.

An hour later Stiles was leaving for school and soon he arived at school. He greeted a few of his '_friends_'. He never really liked them, but he needed them. Because without them he won't be popular and without them he won't be save at this school.

"Dude! Do you already know it?"

"And?"

"What happened with the freak?"

They all wanted to know what happened with Scott, but Stiles didn't know yet. He had no idea what happened. Maybe he killed someone and maybe his wound healed for some weird reason, but that can't be true. But Scott would never kill someone right?

"I don't know it, shut up" Stiles said, but he didn't expect one of the guys grabbing him by his troat and pushing him against the locker.

"You have four days to find out or we all beat the crap out of you." He threatened and Stiles got stuck in the air. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He just let this moment happen and nodded his head. If the guys decided not to like him and beat him, there is nothing he can do about it except telling his father. And he doesn't want to be one of those kids who goes to his father when things don't go like he want them to go.

"Now, leave!" And Stiles left, suprised that no one had done anything about it, but on the other hand, he was getting used to it at this school. He left and looked for Scott's locker. He just stand there and waited until he came bye to get something out of his locker.

* * *

Scott was a little bit nervous. Today he had to go back to school and even his parents didn't know how to act around him, so why would the people on school know? They probably won't and that's what scares Scott a little. Even though there is no need to be scared. He got Stiles right? Not that he's a big guy or anything, but he will have his back right?

Soon Scott was walking through he hallway on his way to his locker to find Stiles standing there.

"Uhm... hi" Scott greeted a little bit confused why he's waiting on him by his locker. They are not boyfriends or anything. Maybe he's not even waiting for him, but for someone else or he's just standing there because he likes it.

"Hi" Stiles greeted back awkwardly. "I was wondering... what do you do after school?" Stiles nervously scratches his head. Why is he so nervous? Scott isn't one of the popular guys. He won't do anything as he doesn't like them. With him he's save, so why can't he stop sweating?

"I'm... uhm... hanging out with friends" Scott lied. He still didn't feel comfortable enough to tell the truth. Because if you live Scott's life you can't trust anyone until they do their best to be trust.

"Which friends?" A pained expression appeared on Scott's face. "I'm sorry, that was rude"

"Fine... I'm doing homework" Scott then said even though he wasn't even sure if he was going to do that, but after Stiles comment he surely didn't want to do anything with him. He may have no friends, but he survived without them for a long time and he can do it way longer.

"Oh... okay" And then Stiles left a very confused Scott behind. Did he really wait for him to tell this? That's just weird, but for now Scott is not making a big deal out of it. He soon leaves too to his class.

* * *

The last bell was ringing, which meant that they were all free to go home. Scott grabbed his stuff and walked outside. He wanted to step into his car but someone was holding him back.

"Dude, let go" Scott said irritated, he was pretty sure that it was Stiles who was holding him and when he turned his head he could see that he was right. Stiles was standing there, but not looking at Scott, but looking with feared eyes at the car. "What?" Stiles slowly pointed.

"What the fuck do you with your car?" He asked and this made Scott turn around too. His whole car was a mess. Chairs were broken and dust was lying everywhere. And if you took a good look you could even see a little bit of blood. "Are you a serial killer or something?" Stiles asked as he took a few steps back.

"What? No! I didn't do this!" And at first Scott didn't know who did. Until he saw the stripes on the car paint. There is only one person who can do that as far as he knows. _Derek. _

* * *

**Thanks for reading and tell me what you thought! I love reading reviews and seeing that people enjoy this story. It makes me write more and less tumblring! XD**

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I'm so sorry for not updating for almost 2 weeks, but that's just me! I have 7 stories to write and I don't go really fast! Don't expect other chapters to be up faster… that's why it's very useful to just alert this or something if you want to read it, that way you get a mail when I update it and that's way easier…! Or you don't do that and you just going to read this story!

I like the fact that I just get ideas from readers without asking for it! But here's the new chapter. :P

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

* * *

_"What? No! I didn't do this!" And at first Scott didn't know who did. Until he saw the stripes on the car paint. There is only one person who can do that as far as he knows. Derek._

"You're sure?" Stiles asked as he took a step back. He took a step away from the car and from Scott. He didn't mean to look scared, but he was a little bit. It's Scott's car and it didn't look like anything human could have done this.

"Uhm… yeah"

"Dude, it's your car!" Stiles shouted. They were luckily that most of the other students had already left the school. Otherwise they probably would have got more attention than they, especially Scott, want right now.

"You have to believe me. I didn't do this. Someone else did this!" Scott shouted angrily. And Stiles really wanted to believe him, because Scott is like the only person in this school who doesn't like him because he makes the school papers. But because of him, but he also needs a good story.

"Who did it?"

Silence. Scott didn't know what he could say. He thinks to know who did it. Who else can do something like this? It was pretty obvious that Derek had done this. Or are there more werewolves like Derek? He didn't know a lot yet and maybe Stiles could help. Maybe Stiles knows more about this, even though it's not a big change, Scott wants to take it. He wants to know what is happening and Stiles is good with finding stuff on the internet or in a library. He was the only person here who he would even consider telling what is going on.

"I can only tell you as you promise not to tell anyone else. And especially not write anything about it in the school papers."

Stiles took a moment to think about that. He isn't really sure how he can keep a probably huge secret at a school like this, but he'll do his best. Because he's really curious about what is going on.

"Sure" He simply said.

Scott nodded and cleaned his car up a little bit. He usually drives to school on his bike, but today he decided to use a car, which wasn't the best idea. After that he had cleaned the car up he stepped inside.

"Just follow me to my place. No one is there" He said as he drove away.

Stiles took a deep breath. He didn't know what was going to happen and he wasn't really sure if he wanted to know what was going on. What is it was something illegal? Then I still have my dad who I can tell. I can still tell him what is going on and he'll figure something out. Yes, for the first time he can really use the fact that his father is a police officer without anyone else knowing about it. He stepped into his car and drove to Scott's house. He already walked with Scott to his house yesterday, so he knew how to get there.

Scott on the other hand wasn't really nervous. He simply was on his way to his house. He was actually pretty excited. This was the first time that he had brought a friend home. And this was the first time that he could share his problems with someone. Of course he can share some of his problems with mother. She is a very good woman and she knows most of the time how to react. But if she shares what happened last night and during the kidnap, she'll never believe him. But hopefully Stiles will.

Scott soon saw his house and as he opened the door he saw Stiles arriving too.

"Come in" He said as he walked to his room. Not caring to ask if he wanted something to drink or anything.

"Okay, just tell me what is going on. I'm not even sure anymore if I want to know. The car thing was pretty scary and inhuman. And I don't even know what I'm doing in your room, because you're a boy and I just don't feel really uncomfortable and I really should shut up, but what if there is going to be an uncomfortable silence. The weirdest things happen during an uncomfortable silence and I can know that because…"

"Shut up!" Scott shouted, not angry, but very amusing. It was pretty fun to have some sound in his room other than him or his mother. "Do you want me to tell you or not?" He finally asks and it takes Stiles a few seconds to figure out if he wants to know it or not. But he came to this house to know answers.

"Alright, what the fuck was wrong with your car? And with the blood on your shirt the other day?"

"I'll tell you and I know it sounds unbelievable and I can't really prove it, but you have to believe me" Scott started. He wanted to know first if Stiles was even to go do his best to believe him and he continued talking as he saw Stiles nodding his head, even though he had sort of an annoyed expression on his face.

"I was kidnapped by this guy. And a friend of him bit me" Scott had expected Stiles to interrupt, but he didn't. He stayed silence and he looked very interested and this gave Scott the courage to continue.

"That's why I was bleeding and that's why there was blood on my shirt the other day"

"But there was no wound on your stomach" Stiles stated questionably. He really wanted to believe that this all was true, but the fact that it was all kind of impossible made it a little bit more difficult.

"I know! And that is totally freaking me out!" Scott shouted, but he didn't notice that something else happened too at the same time.

"Dude, what's wrong with your eyes?" Stiles asked while taking a few steps back. And he wasn't proud of the fact that he was showing his fears again that day. This was the third time already and this was the second time in front of Scott. The innocent boy who goes to the same school as him, but his eyes are glowing. And that can't be true.

It was only now that Scott realized that the room looked different from scape. This happened before yesterday. He woke up from a nightmare and his eyes were glowing some sort of yellow, just like those of Derek. But he had thought that it was just a dream, that nothing of this was true because he isn't like Derek right? He doesn't have those big teeth, those werewolf teeth. He can't be like that. He almost forgets to answer Stiles question.

"It-it's nothing" He stuttered, but it's too late. Stiles was already on his feet, running to his car.

"That's just awesome" Scott murmured to himself as he saw Stiles step into his car.

* * *

**A/N**: Has anyone seen that very awkward Teen wolf interview at the Comic con of a while ago in London? I watched it over a week ago and I really liked it… XD When Tyler Posey is all like: "I don't mind getting the make-up on, because the result is totally awesome!" (For the werewolf) And then he's like: "what do you guys think? Do you like the make-up/werewolf results/stuff?" Silence… because there is like almost no one in the audience…

But thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you thought!

Xxx Crissingirl123


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Well I promised someone to update this story today, so that's what I'm going to do! Thank you so much for the reviews until now! Two last time :P And hopefully you guys like this chapter too…

If you guys find some mistakes (that something is impossible in werewolf land…) pleazzz tell me :P! I don't know a lot about werewolves and I know that it's not the smartest thing I ever did to write a Teenwolf story as you don't know a lot about werewolves… (well besides the stuff that happens on the show)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

That night Stiles wasn't able to fall asleep.

He's a coward. He had finally found someone who could be his friend. His real friend, but he ruined it. And of course, if others had seen what he'd saw they would run away too. What he just saw was weird and scary. Those eyes weren't human. But since when does Stiles run away from differences? Since when does he run away when something isn't like he had expected?

He'd never done that before and he isn't proud of the fact that he just did it. But what is he going to do about it? Is he just going to go back to Scott? No. That's weird. Coming back to an almost stranger after running away. Scott probably doesn't even want to be friends with him anymore and he has enough reason not to.

And that's why Stiles ends up making an article about Scott McCall.

_"Scott McCall, not as innocent as he looks"_

He writes about everything that Scott had told him because he trusted him, but Stiles is just going to ruin it even more. He writes about the healing and the few things he knows about the kidnap and about the meeting he had with Scott right after he was kidnapped. Of course he was exaggerating a little bit, but that is what all writers do. And he knows that when he hands this tomorrow to one of the dicks at school, they are or going to thing that he's crazy. That's he's making everything up. Or they are going to believe it and are going to make fun of Scott even more.

But should he really worry about Scott that much?

Stiles had looked over the internet for a little while. Yes, he's that big of a nerd. And all the leads are leading to a werewolf. The golden eyes, the healing, the bite. And if he's a werewolf, he can protect himself. He should be able to fight back, to protect himself from all those assholes with one hand.

He should just hand this to those assholes. That way Stiles is safe too.

* * *

After one night of no sleeping and worrying about what Stiles is going to do with the information, Scott jumped into his car. He had cleaned up the mess yesterday and the car was kind of drivable again.

His heart was pounding when he saw the school. He didn't know why exactly, but he wasn't going to think about that too much right now. Knowing that he had to find Stiles before someone else he jumped out of his car as soon and fast as possible.

"Stiles! Stiles!" Alright. Scott may had some better ideas before than screaming around for someone, but right now he just had to find him.

"Stiles!"

"Dude, are you looking for someone?" Scott turned around and found Jackson standing behind him, leaning against his locker.

He may look a little scary, but why not just ask him. What's the worst that can happen?

"Uhm… yeah. Have you guys seen Stiles?"

"Stiles? Let me think. The boy of the school paper?" Scott nodded at this. "He just told me something really interesting about you"

Shit he knows, Scott thought. Maybe they are bluffing. Hopefully they are bluffing. Stiles can never be that fast. He can never have find them sooner, Stiles never goes to school this early. No, they don't know anything. They just know what everyone else knows. That he was kidnapped.

"What did he told you?" Scott asked.

"About the guy that kidnapped you. It's a very interesting story" Scott really wanted to keep calm, but he's too scared that he knows. No one is supposed to know and no one will know. But what if this is all true? What if Stiles really has told him?

"And you believe that? What he told you is impossible. Werewolves? Yeah, right!" The words were escaped out of his mouth before Scott could stop them.

"Werewolves? Are you a freak or something?"

"But… you and… Stiles" Scott didn't even try to stop his stutter.

"People lie dude. Welcome on earth!" And Jackson left with a smirk on his face.

Scott couldn't believe what he just did. Did he just really said the word werewolf around Jackson? He's going to tell everyone and everyone is going to make fun of him. But Jackson can't understand what is really happening with him right? Scott doesn't even know what is going on. And Jackson doesn't know anything. Not yet.

And now he realized that he hadn't even mentioned the word werewolf yesterday. Because he wasn't sure and he still isn't, but he's almost sure that Stiles had realized that on his own as even Scott could.

But Scott still needs to know more. And there is only one person who can explain more to him, who can look is up on the internet in a really short time, but he's not so sure if he can trust him and if he even still wants to talk to him.

Stiles.

Shit. Scott fast collected his stuff and ran through the school looking for Stiles again. He still needed to find him for the school paper thing.

If he stops Stiles from making an article about him, no one will ever believe Jackson's story _if _he ever is going to tell someone.

* * *

**A/N**: Alright, this chapter is crap… but thank you so much for reading and hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner… But I can't promise you guys anything! (I am going to update at least one chapter before school starts again in a few weeks… but hopefully more!)

Please review and tell me what you thought!

Xxx Crissingirl123


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Alright I didn't keep my promise... I didn't update before school started… because I'm already in school again for a week now… I'm sorry about that!...

But…. The story

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

Stiles was in the library. He'd just copied the school paper. Everything was in it. The usual rumors, the usual stories about teachers and students and the story about Scott. He only has to do one more thing and his life is safe, but something is stopping him from doing it. Something is stopping him from sharing the school papers with the rest of the school and something in him says it's Scott himself.

Why does Stiles have so many feelings for that boy? Why can't he just publish a stupid story about the boy?

Because it will make his life a living hell?

Because he cares about the boy?

What if he's gay?!

No… he's not

Right?

"Stiles finally! I've been looking for you everywhere" Stiles looked around and found Scott behind him. "Please tell me you didn't do anything with the article just yet!"

Stiles was speechless.

"Uhm… uhm…" He saw the scared looking eyes of his sort of friends, and he knew that he was giving the wrong signals. "No, I didn't"

"Good… I know I'm freaking you out and I understand if you don't want to be my friend, but please don't tell anyone. I don't know what it is, but everyone here in school already thinks I'm a freak and what I just did only made it worse and if you post that people are going to thing you're pretty weird too, because being a werewolf is pretty unbelievable and weird and…"

"Yeah… you can stop" Stiles said as Scott almost didn't have any oxygen to live over. "I don't know why and it's probably because I'm crazy, but I want to be your friend. You're one of the few people who talks to me because of me and not because of the stupid school paper… and I think I can help you a little bit with the werewolf thing too!" Stiles said, but not even close as fast as Scott.

"So you're not going to publish the school paper? At least not the article about me?"

"If you don't kill me" Stiles answered.

"Deal!" Scott wanted to leave again, but Stiles stopped him.

"Come to the library after school, it's almost full moon and we don't want anything bad happen do we?" And Scott nodded at this.

"It's a date!" Scott said and this time he really left.

And Stiles found himself smiling. A big goofy smile that wouldn't seem to stop.

* * *

Scott couldn't help but he really excited about his _date _with Stiles.

Was that because he was really excited to find out what is happening to him. How he can be a werewolf and what he is supposed to do? Because he's really curious about that. He really wants to find out why he was the one who has to be bitten. Why did they kidnap him to bite him? But has Stiles answers for that? Probably not. He probably needs Derek's help for the answers of those questions.

Why was he kidnaps and bitten and not another boy? It's not like he was walking through the woods and he was in their way or something. They wanted him to be bitten. Is he special? Why did they say that he's the one? Is he different than the others?

Of course he is, he's a werewolf. But what before all this.

Still Scott can't help but think that it is also a little bit because of Stiles why he's so excited. It's his first real friend. At least he hopes they are friends. And he's very excited to see him after school for another time. He's not very familiar with the friend stuff, but it's normal to be happy to see a friend, right? Or is he a little bit too excited?

There is only one way to find out.

Scott sees Stiles sitting on a chair in the library and his heart begins to rise. Yes, he's probably too excited to see his friend, but he just ignores it for now. Right now there are more important things to do.

"Hi Stiles" Scott said as he sat down next to Stiles.

"Are you ready to find out what you are?" Scott nodded at this and they started their investigation to all the answers Scott had.

Maybe not all, but a lot of the answers. He at least knows what he has to do tomorrow during full moon. Or what he shouldn't do. And to be honest, Scott was a little bit scared.

"You need to be tied up tomorrow night; you think you can handle that?" Stiles asked as they walked out of the library, gently placing his hand on Scott's shoulder. Scott flinched under the touch and Stiles immediately took his hand back. Why did he even place his hand there? Luckily it looked like Scott was just going to ignore it, because soon he started talking again.

"Yes, but I don't know how I'm going to tie myself up"

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll help you" And suddenly Scott was way less scared. He'll handle this and after full moon he'll talk to Derek. He needs to know more.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you so much for reading! Review and tell me what you thought!

Derek will be back soon and other characters will be in there too! Just wait and see XD

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
